Hermione Granger and the Serpent's Renaissance
by Aruthla
Summary: Ils ne se demandaient pas pourquoi Hermione Granger était capable de jeter tous les sorts du premier coups, ou pourquoi elle semblait connaître par cœur L'Histoire de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient jamais remarqué son ingéniosité, sa détermination ou sa ruse. Ils l'appelaient la Gryffondor faite pour Serdaigle. Pourtant, autrefois, son nom était Salazar... (Traduction)
**_Note de la Traductrice :_**

 **Après maintes heures de flemmardise, voici le prologue d'une fic anglaise qui méritait une traduction !**

 **A l'heure actuelle, la fic comporte 56 chapitres, et j'en suis à la traduction du... 2ème chapitre (en gros j'ai encore beauuuuuuuuuuucoup de travail (mais heureusement, se sont des "petits" chapitres). Si vous n'avez pas la patience d'attendre un mois (c'est à titre purement indicatif, vu que j'ai les examens qui tombent bientôt et que j'ai trois déménagements de prévue), vous pourrez retrouver le lien vers la fic d'origine sur mon profil.**

 **Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes que vous trouverez et qui vous brûlerons la rétine, mais je suis actuellement sans Bêta-lectrice/lecteur. Si vous êtes intéresser pour sauver des rétines des Horreurs (avec un H majuscule s'il vous plaît !) grammatical que je peux écrire, aller faire un tour sur mon profil pour voir l'annonce.**

 **Sinon pour le blabla habituel : _RIEN_ n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et** **Hermione Granger and the Serpent's Renaissance appartient à epsi10n. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **A.N : Juste pour être sûr ( ?) : Ceci ne me rapporte aucun profit, et tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

 _'Par les Sept Enfers, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'instinct de conservation ?'_ Se demanda Salazar Serpentard à lui-même, même si ses mains continuaient de se déplacer adroitement au-dessus du chaudron bien utilisé, sans pause.

 _'Évaporez l'excès de liquide. Surveillez le changement de la propriété optique qui indique la saturation. Retirez du feu.'_

C'était le produit de quinze longues années de recherche – conçu avec des idées de génie que même Rowena pourrai être jalouse, et patiemment préparé avec des essais expérimentaux que même Helga pourrai trouver difficile. Et maintenant, il était sur le point d'accomplir un exploit si irréfléchi que même Godric hésiterait.

 _'Lancez le sort final. Scellez la magie. Transférez dans une fiole propre et vérifiez la cohérence...'_

Certes, il avait juste une vague supposition de ce qui se passerait, et il n'avait aucun moyen de contrôler une fois que ça commencerai. Si ses théories et conjectures étaient correctes, son être se dissiperai dans l'éther jusqu'à ce qu'il se réunisse et recommence. Il était impossible de savoir combien de temps ça prendrait, ou qui il deviendrait.

Pas une pensée réconfortante, alors que le contrôle à toujours été très important pour lui.

Mais Salazar à toujours était trop curieux pour laisser passer cette occasion. N'était-il pas vrai que quelqu'un devait, de temps à autre, essayer quelque chose de radical pour aller plus loin dans la compréhension de la magie ? Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup à perdre. C'était maintenant ou jamais, supposait-il.

 _'Cul sec !'_ sourit-il, et avala la potion d'une seule traite.

Et il disparu.

* * *

Près d'un millénaire plus tard, une petite fille était née d'une paire de nouveaux parents fiers. Etant tout deux des admirateurs avides de Shakespear, la liste des noms de filles qu'ils avaient préparé été, de ce fait, très longue : Juliette, l'aimée Ophélie, la pure Emilia, la forte Titania la reine des fées etc, etc.

Mais au moment où leur fille ouvrit les yeux, ils savaient exactement d'après qui ils allaient la nommer.

Charmante. Éloquente. L'esprit vif et incroyablement intelligente. Peut-être même un peu trop pour son propre bien, dit Dr. Olivia Granger à son mari. La pauvre reine du Conte d'hiver qui dû subir de terribles accusations pour des crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis, et que tous pensèrent qu'elle était morte dans la disgrâce.

Mais, Dr. Jean Granger fit remarquer, qu'elle était soit revenue à la vie, ou soit qu'elle n'avait jamais mourut...

Sa femme accepta, et le nom de leur fille fut décidé.

Hermione.

La jeune fille devait être nommée Hermione.

* * *

 _Chère Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _'Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et comment se fait-il que je me souvienne soudainement de deux vies ?'_

 _Félicitation à vous. Nous vous écrivons afin de vous offrir une place dans Poudlard..._

 _'Lettre d'admission. Le sceau de Poudlard. C'est ce qui les a déclenché...'_

« Hermione, chérie, qu'est-ce que cette étrange lettre que tu as reçue ? Ce n'est pas une pub, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _'Montrez la lettre à mère. Profitez de l'occasion pour remettre de l'ordre dans les souvenirs et les pensées. Hermione Granger, onze ans. Fille des dentistes Jean et Olivia Granger. Sorcière née-moldu. Vis à Londres, 1991... Mais anciennement Lord Salazar Serpentard. Professeur, inventeur, potioniste, duelliste. Fondateur de Poudlard. Potion de réincarnation réussite. Théorie des âmes confirmé.'_ « Maman ? Je... je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire, mais... ça dit que je suis une sorcière ! »

Père s'étouffa dans son café. « Quoi ? »

« C'est probablement une blague, » dit Hermione, tout en sachant parfaitement que ça ne l'était pas. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse l'expliquer sans l'aide d'un professeur actuellement.

« Une très élaborée qui plus est, » dit mère en haussant les sourcils, alors qu'elle et père se préparaient à partir pour la clinique. Il y avait des patients à voir, et ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher s'ils voulaient être à l'heure pour le premier rendez-vous.

Bientôt, Hermione fut laissée seule pour regarder fixement le parchemin bruni de la lettre et s'occupait de sa tête bourdonnante. C'était comme si son cerveau était rempli de statique, vraiment, ou comme si elle était en transe. Et elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle aurait pu crier si elle ne s'était pas fermement ancrée elle-même dans la réalisation que tout ceci était certainement, définitivement réel.

Le monde avait changé, c'était certain. ' _Et quel monde c'était...'_

* * *

 **A.N. : Un aperçu de l'histoire :**

 **Année 1 mettra l'accent sur les multiples similitudes entre Canon!Hermione et Salazar réincarné, parce que je pense qu'il y en a actuellement beaucoup si vous cherchez. Mon but ultime est de rendre cette lecture comme une plausible trame de fond pour l'Hermione des livres, si possible. (Même son nom vient du seul personnage Shakespirien qui est revenu à la vie lol. Coincidence ? Ou...) En conséquence, ça suivra de _très, très_ près le canon, autant que la logique le permet en fait. Si vous êtes intéressés par ça, alors vous allez probablement aimez. Si vous trouvez ça ennyeux et que vous êtes plus intéressé par la façon dont un Salazar Serpentard réincarné peut changer le monde magique, sentez-vous libre de passer à...**

 **Année 2, qui diverge complètement du canon et tourne autour de Salazar essayant de nettoyer son nom et de réparer son héritage en tirant des ficelles dans l'ombre. Il y aura beaucoup de moment drôle ici, je pense, et ça sera assez léger.**

 **Année 3 sera moins drôle et plus émotionnelle, avec un peu d'angoisse même. Et peut-être un peu de suspense aussi. Pas encore entièrement décidé.**

 **\- Année 4, 5, 6 (si je vais aussi loin) verra plus d'action + romance (?), aboutissant finalement à la mort de Celui-Qui-N'-As-Pas-De-Nez :D**


End file.
